jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Fats Navarro
Theodore "Fats" Navarro (September 24, 1923 – July 7, 1950 ) was an American jazz trumpet player. He was a pioneer of the bebop style of jazz improvisation in the 1940s. He had a strong stylistic influence on many other players, most notably Clifford Brown. Navarro was born in Key West, Florida, of Cuban-Black-Chinese parentage. He began playing piano at age six, but did not become serious about music until he began playing trumpet at the age of thirteen. He was a childhood friend of drummer Al Dreares.Eugene Chadbourne, class=artist|id=p72194/biography|pure_url=yes}} Al Dreares at Allmusic. By the time he graduated from Douglass high school he wanted to be away from Key West and joined a dance band headed for the midwest. Tiring of the road life after touring with many bands and gaining valuable experience, including influencing a young J. J. Johnson when they were together in Snookum Russell's territory band, Navarro settled in New York City in 1946, where his career took off. He met and played with, among others, Charlie Parker, one of the greatest musical innovators of modern jazz improvisation, but Navarro was in a position to demand a high salary, and did not join one of Parker's regular groups. He also developed a heroin addiction, which, coupled with tuberculosis and a weight problem (he was nicknamed "Fat Girl") led to a slow decline in his health and death at the age of twenty-six. Among others, Fats Navarro played in the Andy Kirk, Billy Eckstine, Benny Goodman, and Lionel Hampton big bands, and participated in small group recording sessions with Kenny Clarke, Tadd Dameron, Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis, Coleman Hawkins, Illinois Jacquet, Howard McGhee, and Bud Powell. In Charles Mingus' somewhat counter-factual autobiography Beneath the Underdog, Navarro and Mingus strike up a deep friendship while touring together. Navarro was hospitalized on July 1 and died in the evening of July 7, 1950. His last performance was with Charlie Parker on July 1 at Birdland. Navarro was survived by wife Rena (née Clark; 1927–1975); his daughter Linda (born 1949), currently living in Seattle, Washington; and his sister Delores (Born 1932), still a resident of Key West. Discography 1943 * Andy Kirk - "Fare Thee Well Honey" c/w "Baby, Don't You Tell Me No Lie" (Decca 4449) 1944 * Andy Kirk and his Orchestra Live at the Apollo 1944-1947 (Everybody's EV 3003) * Andy Kirk - Andy's Jive (Swing House (E) SWH 39) * The Uncollected Andy Kirk - Andy Kirk and his Twelve Clouds of Joy (Hindsight (E) HSR 227) * Andy Kirk and his Orchestra (no details) (Caracol (F) CAR 424) 1945 * Andy Kirk and his Orchestra (no details) (Swing House (E) SWH 130) * Billy Eckstine - Together '' (Spotlite (E) SPJ 100) * Billy Eckstine - ''Blues for Sale (EmArcy MG 36029) * Billy Eckstine - The Love Songs of Mr. "B" (EmArcy MG 36030) * V.A. - The Advance Guard of the '40s (EmArcy MG 36016) * Billy Eckstine - You Call It Madness (Regent MG 6058) * Billy Eckstine - Prisoner of Love (Regent MG 6052) 1946 * Andy Kirk - "He's My Baby" c/w "Soothe Me" (Decca 23870) * Andy Kirk - "Alabama Bound" c/w "Doggin' Man Blues" (Decca 48073) * Billy Eckstine - My Deep Blue Dream (Regent MG 6054) * Billy Eckstine - I Surrender, Dear (EmArcy MG 36010) * V.A. - Boning Up the 'Bones (EmArcy MG 36038) * Billy Eckstine - Mr. B and the Band (Savoy SJL 2214) * V.A. - The Bebop Era (RCA Victor LPV 519) * Fats Navarro Memorial - Fats - Bud - Klook - Sonny - Kinney (Savoy MG 12011) * Earl Bud Powell, Vol. 2 - Burning in U.S.A., 53-55 (Mythic Sound MS 6002-2) * Fats Navarro Memorial, Vol. 2 - Nostalgia '' (Savoy MG 12133) * V.A. - ''In the Beginning Bebop! (Savoy MG 12119) * Coleman Hawkins - Bean and the Boys (Prestige PR 7824) 1947 * Illinois Jacquet and his Tenor Sax (Aladdin AL 803) * V.A. - Opus de Bop (Savoy MG 12114) * Billy Stewart/Ray Abrams - Gloomy Sunday c/w In My Solitude (Savoy 647) * Milton Buggs/Ray Abrams - I Live True to You c/w Fine Brown Frame (Savoy 648) * V.A. - Jazz Off the Air, Vol. 2 (Vox VSP 310) * The Fabulous Fats Navarro, Vol. 1 (Blue Note BLP 1531) * Fats Navarro - Fat Girl (Savoy SJL 2216) * Charlie Parker - "Anthropology" (Spotlite (E) SPJ 108) * Coleman Hawkins - His Greatest Hits 1939-47, Vol. 17 (RCA (F) 730625) * Coleman Hawkins - Body and Soul: A Jazz Autobiography (RCA Victor LPV 501) * V.A. - All American Hot Jazz (RCA Victor LPV 544) 1948 * Lionel Hampton and his Orchestra 1948 (Weka (Swt) Jds 12-1) * Lionel Hampton in Concert (Cicala Jazz Live (It) BLJ 8015) * Fats Navarro Featured with the Tadd Dameron Quintet (Jazzland JLP 50) * The Tadd Dameron Band 1948 (Jazzland JLP 68) * Benny Goodman/Charlie Barnet - Capitol Jazz Classics, Vol. 15: Bebop Spoken Here (Capitol M 11061) * The Fabulous Fats Navarro, Vol. 2 (Blue Note BLP 1532) * V.A. - The Other Side Blue Note 1500 Series (Blue Note (J) BNJ 61008/10) * The Complete Blue Note and Capitol Recordings of Fats Navarro and Tadd Dameron (Blue Note CDP 7243 8 33373-2) * Earl Coleman - I Wished on the Moon c/w Guilty (Dial 756) * Dexter Gordon on Dial - Move! (Spotlite (E) SPJ 133) 1949 * The Metronome All Stars - From Swing to Be-Bop (RCA Camden CAL 426) * Dizzy Gillespie - Strictly Be Bop (Capitol M 11059) * Jazz at the Philharmonic - J.A.T.P. at Carnegie Hall 1949 (Pablo PACD 5311-2) * The Amazing Bud Powell, Vol. 1 (Blue Note BLP 1503) * V.A. - 25 Years of Prestige (Prestige PR 24046) * Miles Davis/Dizzy Gillespie/Fats Navarro - Trumpet Giants (New Jazz NJLP 8296) * Don Lanphere/Fats Navarro/Leo Parker/Al Haig - Prestige First Sessions, Vol. 1 (Prestige PRCD 24114-2) 1950 * Charlie Parker - Fats Navarro - Bud Powell (Ozone 4) * Charlie Parker - One Night in Birdland (Columbia JG 34808) * Charlie Parker - Bud Powell - Fats Navarro (Ozone 9) * Hooray for Miles Davis, Vol. 1 (Session Disc 101) * Miles Davis All Stars and Gil Evans (Beppo (E) BEP 502) * The Persuasively Coherent Miles Davis (Alto AL 701) * Hooray for Miles Davis, Vol. 2 (Session Disc 102) Compilations * 1995: The Complete Blue Note and Capitol Recordings of Fats Navarro and Tadd Dameron (Blue Note) References External links * Biography of Fats Navarro * The Music and Life of Theodore "Fats" Navarro by Leif Bo Petersen & [[Theo Rehak] ] Category:Trumpeters